Memories Are Painful
by hefalump
Summary: Wendys having difficulties after a certain incodent. Memories can come back to haunt you even when they are forgotten. This is my first fan fiction hope you like it.
1. review and a lost memory

As time went on Wendy decided to stay in neverland with peter and the lost boys followed in her decision. But john and Michael did not stay in neverland. They decided to go back to London and live a full life.

Wendy had become an excellent sword fighter from peters training and now Wendy was hardly like a mother. She still told her nightly bedtime story. But the house wasn't cleaned a lot and usually they all had to pitch in just so it would be clean. Wendy ws now just like a lost girl. She had been having wonderful fighting lessons and was learning quickly. She was still to master flying and fighting. But it was improving dramatically. She had now fully adjusted to life in Neverland. Her once soft honey blonde hair was now a knotted mess. Her white night dress was now ripped and fraying at the bottom and sleeves. It was stained with blood patches from where she had gotten numerous cuts. Her soft baby skin was tanned and brown from the sun. And it was bumpy and leather from all the cuts little scars. And when she stared at herself in the mirror which the Indian's and fairies had made for her so obligingly it was as if she had left the old girlie Wendy at the darlings house when she had bade john and Michael goodbye.

"Why so glum" peter asked careingly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Dunno" Wendy answered truthfully. She looked herself up and down in the mirror. "Something's missing" Wendy's fingers played with peters kiss which hung loosely around her neck. "Something I usually have isn't with me anymore" Wendy turned around to face peter. Peter wore an uneasy expression on his childish face at being this close to Wendy. But she didn't notice. "Could u find it peter" Wendy asked mournfully. Peter's mind, which was wondering through thoughts, came back to neverland. "If u wish it" he said putting on his most adorable smile hopefully trying to cheer up the broken hearted girl. Wendy returned a forced smile and unmindfully went to do the dishes. Peter knew that what ever his Wendy was missing it must have been important because only when she was really depressed would the girl ever do the dishes with out help. With a last look to his Wendy peter flew out the hide out to search.

Peter didn't know that he wouldn't find the missing item because it isn't something solid. It was the spiritual memory of Wendy's family. Wendy over to many nights spent in neverland had forgotten her family and now the memory of them was gone forever from her mind.


	2. a memory remebered

Wendy wept on the hide out floor down hearted and alone. She had finished cleaning and was now just overwhelmed in her forgetful thoughts. Peter flew in through the trap door looking quite miserable as well. He hadn't found the memory as much as he had tried to please Wendy it was near to impossible. The room was quiet. Wendy was still and silent. Peter floated down next to her. "Wendy" he whispered sweetly. Peter carefully turned her over to face him. Her eyes where red and puffy from crying. And her crystal clean tears drenched down her dirty cheeks. "What's wrong" he said soothingly picking up her weak and tired body so she could rest on the bed. He had a slight idea what was troubling her but asked anyway.

"I... I don't remember" she stammered through a gush of tears which where threatening to drench the pillow. Peter looked at her sympathetically. "Neither do I" peter confessed "no one does. Not here" Wendy looked up at the sweet innocent boys towering over her. "This is different, I made a promise" Wendy shocked through sobs "and now I've forgotten." She said sadly sitting up. Peter gazed down deep into her eyes and a memory flashed across his mind.

"_Good bye," wendy shouted back happily at her brothers and she flew off._

"_Will u come and visit us" Michael called out with his pleading child's voice._

_Wendy turned around o face him. Peter stopped and looked at the scene. He knew how hard it was to say goodbye but he couldn't remember why. "Sure" he said filling in for the sinking Wendy. And peter softly touched her hand and they flew off like to shooting stars. To the second star to the right._

"Peter," Wendy's sweet angel voice echoed through peters mind. Her voice was distant and seemed so far away. Fear was rapping its self around his heart because he thought Wendy was far away from him. "Peter." Wendy's voice rung again but more sternly. She was eyeing the dagger, which he was starting to pull from its pouch. "Peter are you there? Its me Wendy"

Peter shook and his eyes that had been glistening distantly turned back to their normal star filled state. "Wendy?" his voice shook violently with fear.

"Yes peter," stepping even closer in front of peter until they where only centimetres apart.

"Oh, Wendy" peter leaned in and gripped her into a tight hug. Letting out a sigh of relief as he spoke. Wendy stood there frozen with shook from this rational move from peter. Nervously she hugged him back.


	3. Dangers Ahead

chapter 3: dangers ahead

It seemed an eternity that peters hands were around Wendy's waist preventing her from escaping.

"Um peter" Wendy stammered looking up into peters starry eyes.

Peter loosened his grip just a bit but kept them rapped around her petite waist.

"What's this about?" Wendy asked trying to sound casual.

"Oh Wendy," peter said holding back an escaping tear. "I thought you had left me." Peter gave Wendy an another hug. But Wendy pushed him away so she could look him in the eyes. "Left you?" Wendy's tone was confused and worried. "Peter I would never leave you." Comforting the distressed boy. And just to make sure Wendy lay a soft but unforgettable kiss upon his cheek. Peter's heart lifted. He wanted to give Wendy a kiss back, but thought it wise not to. So he just gave her another hug. Peter forgot all about the memory that had pieced his innocent heart and Wendy also forgot about forgetting. Together they went back to there adventurous Neverland life.

A few days went by and Wendy, peter and the lost boys played laughed and heard terrifying and terrific adventure stories. There wasn't a happy site that could match the gleaming faces of the delighted carefree children. The children where not aware of the new band of pugnacious pirates watching angrily as they played. Unfortunately captain hook did not die after being swallowed by the hungry ticking crocodile, but sliced it open from the inside with his attached hook and is now even more blood thirsty for revenge than before. He had rested recuperating in hiding for a few months before finding himself an even more deadly and diabolical pirate crew. These new band of pirates where so ragged and damaged they looked like the walking dead. They grumbled and moaned as they marched and just to past the unknown time they would practise their swords play with each other.

Peter sat unaware of the dangers looming just ahead of his dreamy mind. He listened as his Wendy sat perched elegantly on the inside swing reciting a wondrous story of hers. Peter smiled and let loose a soft giggle as he watched the boys sit Indian style on the bear skin rug listening with all ears. After the story one by one each boy who had been acting out a character in the story dropped sleepily to the ground in a happy dream. Wendy watched and waited until the last boy standing collapsed to the ground with exhaustion. Together Wendy and Peter placed them comfortably under the sheets before going to bed them selves. Peter waited until Wendy was comfortable before sliding into the bed after her. He softly raped his arm around her petite waist and drifted into a wondrous dream of magnificent adventures.


	4. I'm not going to miss out

That morning Wendy awoke to the hushed but excited voices of the boys. They were running about the house with great enthusiasm. Peter realized Wendy's bright eyes watching them and drifted over to her. "Morning." He chirped. Wendy realized why they where so excited, they where grabbing there weapons. Which meant there was a battle somewhere, which meant adventure. "What's going on?" Wendy asked through a yawn. "Hooks back!" The twins cried in unison.

"And he's really angry now, swearing to kill peter at all costs."

"Oh," Wendy said in her motherly tone. "Aren't you scared Peter?"

All The boys just laughed at this question. "Me scared?" He said cockily. "Never, Specially if it means an adventure."

Now it was Wendy's time to laugh. His cockiness was enough to make anyone giggle just a bit. Wendy quickly grabbed her sword, "We ready."

Peter stopped; he hadn't expected Wendy to come. "Your coming?" He asked chocking back a squeak.

Thinking quick slightly said while ushering the boys out of the hide out, "come one boys, why don't we get a head start, because peter always beats us by ages. Peter thanked slightly dearly and made a mental note to do him a favor. "Peter?" Wendy said with complete confusion. "Why would you ask a question like that? Oh course I'm coming I always come."

Peter took a deep breath. "Idon'twantyoutocomecauseidon'twantyoutogethurt." Peter spoke so fast that it came out as one long word.

"What?' Wendy asked tilting her head like a confused puppy.

Peter took another deep breath to slow his pumping heart. "I-don't-want-you-to-come-cause-you-might-get-hurt." Peter stared into Wendy's blank expression, and thinking quickly he add. "Because then no one would heal our wounds."

"but I…" Wendy pouted.

"Wendy, please."

Wendy couldn't stand it. Peter had put on one of those irresistible faces, and Wendy was never able to resist.

"Fine," she grumbled. Stomping off to the rocking chair to knit.

"Thanks," Peter new how disappointed she was, so making sure they were completely alone he leaned in an gave her sweet peck on the cheek, before running off. Wendy's heart skipped a beat and when he was gone she sunk into the chair, dreaming.

Soon Wendy had cleaned the whole hide out and gotten prepared for any injuries. The medical kit sitting open on the floor, and beds made. She was bored. What could she do? She was alone, while all her friends where out having fun. She couldn't stand the loneliness. So ignoring the words peter had spoken she grabbed her sword and ran out to help.

Peter was having a heap of fun. Each time hook attacked peter would doge and then throw in an attack of his own. But one by one each lost boy was captured until peter was the only one left. Quickly while the boy was occupied fighting the remaining scallywags brought out long tom.

Wendy flew onto the ship just in time to see the pirates aiming the cannon at peter.

"Peter!"

"Wendy?"

BANG!


	5. The last scream

Chapter 5: The last scream

Peter struggled against the ropes that bound him to the ground. All the pirates laughed at the boys feeble attempts to get free for once peter was unable to do anything but watch. Unfortunately he had dropped his dagger from the unexpected blast from the cannon, and it lay on a few meters from his reach. But soon Peter's eyesight was restricted to the pirate's backs when they formed a tight ring around Wendy and Hook.

Wendy shock uncontrollably as the pirates glared at her. Their swords gleaming and ready for action. Hook gave a satisfied smirk; before he kills peter he'll kill Wendy, that way he'll hurt even more. Hook saw the opportunity that the girl was thinking and tilted his sword up to run it thorough her stomach. Wendy knew hook would take the bait. So when he tried to run her through with out much effort, she threw his attack away with massive force, which brought him hurtling to the ground. Wendy started to hover a few inches off the ground. She was so filled with joy about winning against hook, that she did realize the sword coming towards her until it was almost to late.

Peter broke through the think ropes with his dagger that he had crawled over to get. Then quickly went to untie the boys.

Hooks sword sliced through Wendy's stomach. But not before she could do the same to him. Both of them staged backwards, hook stumbled into a few pirates who court him and the rest followed. While Wendy let out a piecing scream, the pain was unbearable. Peter looked up from untying the boys. His face turned ghostly white when he saw his sweet Wendy fall. Quick as a bolt of lighting peter caught Wendy before she met with the floor.

Slowly and gently Peter placed his Wendy on the ships deck. The pirates where to busy slaving over their Captain to care what the boys did. A low thunder rumbled off in the distance followed by a bright flash of lighting. All things great and small turned to the sky. Watching all the gray clouds turn jet black and then hover over them. The lighting was as if a giant camera was taking pictures of them and the thunder was loud and deep, like millions of rocks tumbling down and echoing tunnel. Fat droplets of snow fell down upon the island all of which turned in to pools of water. Giant waves threatened to tip the ship. Tears drenched Peters once rosy cheeks and dropped heavily upon his shoulders. The lost boys looked about at each other. Each ones face more terrified then the next. The pirate crew was fearfully angry and none of which had a clue of what was going on. No one on Neverland had seen a storm form so quickly.

Wendy floated depressingly above Peter in a ghostly form. She started down at her spiritless body. Her once sparkling blue eyes where now just a transparent hole. Silver tears rained out of them. Each one falling gracefully upon peters hair. Even though Peter couldn't feel them they still sent a shiver down his spine. Wendy saw the shiny tears stretching down his face and slashing against his bare shoulders.

"Oh Peter don't be sad." She said her voice shaking uncontrollably.

Immediately Peter's tears stopped and he stretched his neck to the stormy sky above. "Wendy?" he stammered. "Wendy!"

A sparkling angel appeared before Wendy's transparent eyes "come Wendy Darling." It sweet voice echoed around her. As if it was a shield preventing her escape. "It is time to move on." The angel held out its hand to Wendy. She was about to take it when Peters quaking voice stopped her.

"Don't leave me Wendy." His voice was shacking and his breathing was labored.

Then Wendy remembered something of so much importance that it was almost forgotten. It was Peter who was supposed to guide children onto their next life, not this angel before her.

She gave the angel a innocent look before saying. "But isn't Peter supposed to guide me."

The angel was about to say something. But Wendy just made her face even more innocent, her eyes almost bulging out of her head. The angel knew it had been defeated so it bowed its head in shame. "Yes. My apologies, I forgot."

"You are forgiven." Wendy curtsied. Then something behind the angel caught her eye. Captain James Hook was being towered over by an angel. But this one didn't look very happy. He was reciting some things of a scroll. Many of which the angel was not pleased about. Then standing behind hook was a flaming devil, his cruel laughter ringing in Hooks ears. He stole a glance in Wendy's direction only to see the angel leaving and Wendy still standing beside Peter.

"You didn't win girl." Hook spat at her.

Wendy laughed at hooks attempts to gain control. " I might not have won the fight. But I have a chance of coming back."

The devil was trying to sink hook down but he wouldn't go with out a fight and at Wendy's words he struggled even more.

Just as his ghostly body sunk deep below the earth he let out a loud "Nooooo!"

That scream would stay with Wendy for the rest of her life. It was the significant scream of Captain James Hook; it was his finale word before he left the world forever.

A/N: thank you for reviewing.  
Disneyland Whore  
Amy-kool  
Bruin Cutie  
Yunie Tides  



End file.
